


Trailers

by zerotheninja2999



Series: Zero's world [2]
Category: Original Work, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood Magic, Gen, Teasers & Trailers, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotheninja2999/pseuds/zerotheninja2999
Summary: This is for upcoming projects that I might do, or chapters for the future.





	1. Deceivers

In a monastery a man meditates while monks gather around him, spilling there blood on the meditating man. As he is getting drenched in blood the monks chant and ancient #$%^& making his hair and skin a shade of red. After the ritual was completed he opened his eyes (a black left and white right) stood up (to his normal 5’ 10”) and walked over to his master.

“Now that you have finished your challenge you are officially the chosen-one you know what you need to do, but we have prepared some weapons for you” the master and the ‘the chosen-one’ approuched a table, “This is a knife that can be imbued with blood-magic, and this is a collapsible bo-staff that can also be separated into dual staffs”. ‘The chosen-one’ examined the knife noticing that it could hold a blood stone. After that, he grabbed a black shirt, black pants, and red cloak and changed.

After he had changed he picked up his weapons putting half of the BO-staff in both his boots, and the knife in a sheath on the right side of his pelvis. He headed for the exit but was stopped when his master said, “You have to choose a new name since you have been reborn, so what will it be.” “Aaron”. He proceeded to leave and go find his first target.

He proceeded onward for hours until he reached a village and entered the bar. He sat down near the bar and proceeded to ask the bartender a question. “Do you know of any werewolves in the area.” everyone left the bar in a hurry. “Well the gang that has taken over are werewolves and they are about to enter so... ” the bartender leaves.


	2. Are all sith truly evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star wars thing I might do

On the planet Batuu in a hideout sits 4 men all having yellow eyes, all with various light-sabers. There is a Twi’lek, a Utapaun, a Trandoshan, and a Zabrak are all playing Zabak. The Twi’lek said “I hope you didn’t expect to buy anything because I’m the one who will win” 

“Yeah right you can’t win against me Aso, not even Leona could defeat me and she is a Trandoshan, luck is there thing.” the Utapaun looked upset “Or was that you Deo (de-o) I can never remember.” 

Aso put down his card and won against the female Zabrak, “told you, that card made you instantly lose so I won” Aso collected the pot and said, “please don’t be mad Ace, I like cuddle time.”


	3. Star the Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of "star of Septarsis" by "ChrysaoraAdora" because i support and hope they get better.

Star the hybrid 

Intro

Star was an average Septarian living near a monster village with her father Toffee.  
Her father was a general against the Mewmans, he had lost his finger in that battle and was captured. He had returned two years later with Star in his arms, declaring that he was retiring and would not attack the Butterfly queendom anymore. People were taken aback by this, they understood that having a child changes people, but the child had marking of white stars on her cheeks. But they never asked, and they didn’t care because they knew no one would mess with his child unless they wanted the wrath of ”The Lizard” .  
So the child that had light gray skin, green eyes, teal-green hair, and white star cheek-marks, grew up in the village.


End file.
